The 6 Heroes: Lingering Spirit
by SleepyBooks
Summary: 200 years after the Fall, Lightning and her friends helped establish a new world on Pulse and usher in a new era of peace free from Fal'cie interference. However one day a college student stumbles upon a spirit who claims to be Lightning and wants nothing more than to pass on. Only she can't. Lightning was a hero why can't she pass on? Is this even the real Lightning?
1. Chapter 1

_The Fall of Cocoon, a legendary battle that took place over 200 years ago in which the 6 heroes waged war against the Fal'cie as they chose to defy fate and shape the future with their own hands. The outcome of their actions resulted in Cocoon crumbling as Ragnarok destroyed our prison and released man upon the world of Pulse. Since then we have prospered and built for ourselves a new world that we can truly call our own without the false guidance of the Fal'cie. The 6 heroes having freed us from the clutches of the Fal'cie and their "destiny" chose to live their lives in peace and move forward with the rest of humanity as a new society was ushered in. Claire "Lightning" Farron, was promoted to General of the Guardian Corp and led it bravely until she retired and was succeeded by her daughter. Serah Farron, whose branding as a L'cie set forth the events that would lead to our liberation, became a school teacher and helped mold the first Pulsian generation with her gentle smile while also teaching us how to harness the magic within us all. Snow Villiers, brave leader of Team Nora was put in charge of the Guardian Corp Frontier Exploration Division that helped explore and expand society. Some believe that General Farron put Snow Villiers in this position due to his strength and endurance which he proved in his battles with PSICOM aboard Cocoon, others believe that she simply wanted him as far away from her sister as possible. Historians find both as valid reasons for his appointment. Hope Estheim, founder of Estheim Industries and of multiple Universities across the land. Hope Estheim and his team helped create most of the technology that we enjoy today such as Mana Amplifiers, Teleportation Grids, sharper pointier boomerangs, and the Variable Armors. Hope was well known for working for days without sleep in his quest to free his friends from their Crystal Prison, a task which he would succeed in. Sazh Katzroy, founder of Chocobo Airs and Crystal Farms. Sazh was well-known for his piloting skills and would train many future pilots in the following years after the Fall. His company, Chocobo Airs, found much success delivering cargo and materials all across Pulse as life settled in. He was also a well-known Chocobo enthusiast and founded Crystal Farms for the purpose of taming and breeding Pulsian Chocobos to be used for delivery, farming, and racing purposes. Fang and Vanille would rest peacefully in the Crystal until Hope, 10 years after the Fall, would free them from their crystal prison and give them what they've dreamed of for centuries, a home on Pulse. Fang and Vanille upon their awakening spearheaded the exploration of Pulse and taught us much about the world of Pulse. Fang became a well-known huntress who could slay the mightiest of beasts and opened up an academy for training future hunters and huntresses. Vanille using her knowledge of the flora of Pulse, and with some funding from Estheim Industries, had become an herbalist whose remedies helped many of the new found citizens of Pulse recover from the Pulsian illnesses that they faced for the first time. The Dia School of Herbal Medicine was founded shortly after the Chocobo Flu pandemic and continues to focus on the study of Flora and its use in medicine in conjunction with magic and science. The 6 heroes continued to help shape our world after the Fall and their legacy would be carried on into the future by their children._

My paper on the Six Heroes which I had done last minute before class had gotten a B+ which was pretty good considering that it was done at 2 am, 6 hours before her class. It didn't hurt that my professor was a descendant of Hope Estheim either and that she was a sucker for papers about the Six Heroes. The only downside being that she's scribbled so much onto my paper that I can't actually read any of the notes she left. So now here I am sitting outside her office waiting for her office hours to begin so that I can ask her to clarify everything she wrote down. It was a half-assed paper yes but still I'd still like to hear her recommendations as to how I could improve. I also need to get a letter of recommendation from a professor for my Graduate Program application and she seems to be the easiest to befriend so I'm killing two birds with one stone here. Smart right? I just need to listen to her ramble about Hope a few times and I'm sure she'll like me in no time.

Right as the clock strikes 12:30 Professor Estheim opens her door and greets me with a smile.

"Adam Dee, please come in. I'm quite excited to discuss your paper with you." Her sincere smile never leaves her face and her soft green eyes are alive and bright with joy at the prospect of reminiscing of her dear predecessor. She's also in her early 30's with a kickass body. I mean sure white hair at her age probably isn't very good but with long luscious hair like hers it doesn't matter, especially when it's just all neatly resting on her shoulder. Her booty and chest ain't nothing to scoff at either both are large and in charge and only look bigger on her small 5'3 frame which is enclothed in a blue dress shirt almost buttoned up revealing only the slightest bit of cleavage with some black slacks and black heels, unf. She's a beautiful woman is what I'm trying to get at.

I let myself in and took a seat while setting my stuff down next to me and taking out my paper. The whole time Professor Estheim sitting behind her desk smiling warmly surrounded by various books bearing her name, Elise Estheim.

"I'm always happy to see some feedback on my papers Professor it's just that there's a lot. So much so that it's all kinda mashed together and hard to read." I really hope I didn't sound like a dick wording that.

Without her smile ever leaving her face she closes her eyes and lets out a soft chuckle. "Yes I figured as much would happen. Whenever I read a paper about the 6 Heroes I get a bit excited and tend to go overboard. I grew up on stories about them and at times I find it hard to believe that I'm related to Hope. By the time he was my age he had established a multi-million dollar company, freed Fang and Vanille, and revolutionized our world. I, well I've written a book thus far, barely managed to get tenure at a university that my family founded, and got my driver's license 2 years ago."

She got her license in her late 20's? I guess one of the perks of being an Estheim must be personal drivers or something.

While I was busy thinking about how badass it must be to have your own driver Elise had pulled out some glasses and had begun explaining to me every little note she wrote. Most of them were just her giddy opinions on how amazing the heroes were but she also did write down some notes regarding my writing so it wasn't a complete waste of time. Our meeting took up all her office hour time but it didn't matter since she usually doesn't get many visitors in the middle of the semester thanks to midterms. Not me though since history majors usually just have to write papers as midterms.

"I'm sorry I rambled on for so long Adam I hope that I clarified everything well enough." She looked pretty embarrassed and was keeping her eyes down the whole time she was putting her glasses away. That warm smile never left her face though.

"No it's alright, it's not everyday you learn about the heroes from one of their descendants." I put my paper away got my bag and got up but not before extending my hand out.

"Thank you for your help"

Elise smiled and shook my hand, "happy to help, now get along I know you have other papers to write."

I nodded and made my way out. I finished all my papers the previous weekend so I was basically done with midterms. All I had to do was turn them in at this point.

I made my way to the bus stop and managed to make it on in time. I lived in an apartment close to campus which was really nice since I worked on campus too. I go to school in New Eden which is only an hour away from the first Pulsian town, New Bodhum. After a 10 minute bus ride I got off on my stop and made my way to my apartment. As I got inside I saw myself in the mirror that I keep in my living room. I'm a pretty average short guy. 5'5, medium length brown hair that I keep covered with a hat, skinny frame, some typical skinny jeans, button up, glasses hipster look because that's all they seem to sell around campus, light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and a squarish face with a 5 o'clock shadow that I forgot to shave this morning. Just your average everyday college student. No crazy upbringing, no special abilities, no edgy reason for existence. Just a regular guy, boring ain't it? Perfect if you ask me.

I opened up my fridge only to realize that I forgot to go grocery shopping. Disappointed in myself I dragged myself back out the door and started walking to the supermarket that was two blocks away from my apartment complex.

"Ima be pissed if all on-sale items are gone. Especially my Chocobo Flakes, I need muh Chocobo Flakes."

As I was musing about my sugary cereal which is probably really bad for me in the long run I noticed something bright in an alley that I passed by. Something pink.

"Is that pink hair?" I couldn't get a very good look so I got a little closer and noticed that she did indeed have pink hair. She had her back to the street and seemed to be focusing on the wall in front of her, deep in thought. It also looked like she had a gunblade in holster. Come to think of it on a closer look.

"Lightning? L'cie Lightning? Why's someone cosplaying as Lighting in the afternoon? Is there a convention nearby or something? Is this a photoshoot spot?" I whispered to myself hoping that she wouldn't hear me. The moment I thought that she turned around and started staring me down.

"Uh sorry if I stepped into a photo shoot or something it's just that it's kind of random to see a Lightning cosplayer in the middle of the day. It's a really well done cosplay though, the Blazefire Saber looks especially real."

A confused look spread over her face for an instant immediately vanished and started making her way to me.

"Um miss?"

She remained silent and stopped right in front of me were I noticed that she was taller than me. About 5'7 actually, Lightning's height. She continued to examine without saying a single thing the entire time.

"Yea I'll just be leaving now, good luck with your photo shoot." Right as I turned around to leave I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait."

I wasn't having any of it I needed to get to the supermarket before all the on-sale items ran out.

"Sorry but I really have to get to the supermar.."

"You can see me." She said as she rudely cut me off.

That was a strange thing to say, "Well yea I mean Lightning cosplayers tend to stand out with their bright hair."

"You keep calling me a cosplayer, why?"

"Because you're cosplayer?" I mean if you're dressed up as someone else I'm pretty sure that counts as cosplaying. Or roleplaying I guess but you don't really dress up as one of the six heroes to role play.

"I'm not a cosplayer." Her face carried a serious expression almost as if she herself believed her lie.

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm not."

"You're dressed up as Lightning, that counts as cosplaying."

"I am Lightning."

Okay then so she's either a cosplayer who takes her role too seriously or she's batshit insane. Either way she can probably kick my ass so I should take my leave and maybe go home and lock my apartment. I can order take out or something.

I started to back away slowly the whole time keeping my eyes on her, "Alright then Lightning I believe you, I really have to go to the supermarket now. Sales and what not you know."

She just continued to start at me with an icy expression as I backed out and continued to make my way to the supermarket. Occasionally I'd look over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't following me. I reached the supermarket and seemed to be in the clear. I quickly bought what I needed and took an alternate route home.

"I should tell Professor Estheim about this. She'll probably get a laugh out of it."

"Not surprised that one of Hope's grandkids became a professor."

There she was, walking right next to me as she appeared out of nowhere. The batshit insane Lightning cosplayer. My first reaction was naturally one that wouldn't hurt my manly pride whatsoever. I ran like an awkward teenager trying to hide a boner all the way back to my apartment and locked my doors.

"Holy fucking shit she followed me? Where the hell did she come from, how did I not notice her."

"I wouldn't be the best if I got noticed."

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HERE TOO?!" I shifted quickly and saw that she was sitting on my couch with the same blank face she's had since I met her.

"Nice place for a college boy."

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I walked unlike you, you're not a very fast runner."

Dis bitch.

"Excuse me for not having time to go to the gym. I have classes and work keeping me busy. Also I was trying not to drop my groceries on the way home."

"I could touch you."

"What?" This lady just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"I could physically touch you, and talk to you."

Batshit insane, she's definitely batshit insane.

"Okay I'm gonna run and call for help now."

Before I could even get my hand on the door she had me pinned up against it.

"Look sorry I know I'm being cryptic but it's just that it's been awhile since someone could interact with me."

She doesn't seem very sorry especially since she's not loosening her grip

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Look you wanna know how I got into your apartment? I can show you. You just have to promise to stay calm and not do anything stupid."

Don't really have a choice, "alright then show me just let go."

She let go and I immediately took a few steps back but stayed calm and observed lest she jump me again.

"Well?"

She turned around and walked through my door. She literally phased through my door. Then she passed right back through it. She walked through solid mass. There's no technology available for that, this should be impossible. Well almost impossible.

"H-how? This isn't possible."

"It is if you're a spirit."

Spirit huh? Well the spirit world is real, Vanille and Fang managed to prove that but they also said that those who don't pass on are those filled with regret or something.

"Spirit? As in a spirit who couldn't pass on?"

Her face lightened up a bit but still kept a stern look, "Yes that's exactly right, I've been wandering around since I died in 63 A.F. I don't know why but I can't seem to pass on yet."

She really thinks she's Lightning. Bullshit, she's probably some Lightning cosplayer who died and can't come to terms with it. Pretending she's Lighting is probably a defense mechanism. I'll just play along for the time being and see what I can figure out.

"Alright then that's nice and all Lightning but it still doesn't explain why you're in my apartment."

She made her way back over to my couch made herself comfortable before answering my question, "I'm here because I need your help."

Rubbing my wrists and making my way over to my kitchen I pulled out some ice packets and put them on my now bruised wrists.

"Help doing what exactly?"

"I want to pass on but something is keeping me here. I want you to help me figure out what it is so I can move on."

"Why not just ask someone from your family, or your friends families? Pretty sure one of them is bound to be able to see you too? Hope's family could probably science up a way for everyone to see you too."

Her eyes went a bit dull for a second and she began focusing on the coffee table in the middle of my living room, "I'd rather not ask them for help."

"Why not? They'll be more than happy to help."

"Yes I know but this is my problem. I don't want them to involve them."

"So you're asking a complete stranger instead?"

"Better you then them."

She probably doesn't want to ask them because she knows they'll see right through her. I can probably help this lady pass on but I need to get her to drop the Lightning act first

"What do you mean better me than them?"

She got up and started looking at my bookshelf shifting through their contents in an attempt to keep herself busy, "My friends and I may be referred to as Heroes but we also caused a lot of trouble. I don't want family or any of my friend's families to have to clean up my mess anymore. I want them to enjoy their lives in the peace we worked so hard to bring."

That sounds like something Lightning herself would have said. She's really good at playing Lightning's character.

"So you're gonna make me clean up your mess instead?"

"You're living your life freely without Fal'cie interference because of me. You owe me."

Well she's a bitch like Lightning was.

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I help you are you?"

She turned around with a smug grin on her face, "Nope."

Well that settles that.

"Alright then I'll help you just don't fuck up my apartment or anything. I know ghosts like doing shit like that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

With that Lightning grabbed one of my books and took a seat back on my couch while flipping through it. Seems like she's not gonna leave anytime soon. Which means that I have to figure out what happened to her as quickly as I can so I can get my quiet life back. Her cosplay is really well done and her impersonation of Lightning is spot on so I can start by checking out if any Lightning cosplayers died recently and that'll probably do it. She'll most likely get annoyed if I start going down the cosplay route again so I'll have to do this in secret. In the mean time I'll go talk to Professor Estheim about Lightning and try to get some information about her life to make it seem like I believe that she's really Lightning and keep her at bay. If she actually was Lightning then this would be the most exciting thing ever but there's no way she's the actual Lightning. The real Lightning was one of the greatest people to ever exist there's no way she'd have any regret. Well, she shouldn't right?


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning wasn't going anywhere by the look of things so researching the Lightning cosplayers wasn't gonna be easy. The last thing I wanted to do was to piss her off and then suffer some cruel obscure torture that she would probably come up with. I did however find a way around this problem, I did all my research in the bathroom which was one of the few places Lightning wouldn't enter. Surprisingly she was a well-mannered person when she wasn't being a cryptic one-liner bitch, which was a majority of the time. Seriously it's like she thinks she's the protagonist of some multi-million dollar long running video game series, that's just dumb. Anyway as I did my research I came across a few interesting pieces of information which unfortunately only made my job harder.

"There haven't been any cosplayer deaths recently? Her cosplay and acting is way too good to not at least have been known somewhere. She could have been a private cosplayer who uploaded things online and never appeared anywhere. No then she would have come out when I was researching. She could've been one of those people who cosplay in private just for fun….it could've been a sex thing too."

As I was deep in thought perched upon my porcelain throne really hoping that this wasn't a sex thing I was interrupted by a knock on the door by the other piece of shit in my life.

"Hey are you done in there! You said you had a meeting with Estheim today and I'd rather you not be late."

How can someone so graceful be so rude? "Yea I'm done I'll be out in a bit stop worrying. The campus is just a bus ride away and her office isn't that far from where I'm dropped off."

I opened the door only to be greeted by Lightning's face as she stood in the doorway hovering over me. Menacingly.

"What were you doing in there? You've been spending an awful lot of time in the bathroom lately."

Shit I can't have her know that I've been researching Lightning cosplayers. It'll piss her off and she'll do something mean I know it. If I gross her out maybe she won't ask anymore.

"You really wanna know Lightning? It involves my hand and vigorous thrusts."

"Masturbation? That's what you've been doing this whole time? Good for you but I'd rather you not be late for your meeting with Estheim."

Didn't even faze her. Then again the real Lightning probably wouldn't have been fazed either. Being a soldier she would've seen worst and probably heard worst.

"You've waited this long right? What's a few more minutes? Anyway I'm heading out try and stay out of trouble."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I never got a chance to see the schools that Hope built. Now seems like a good time to start."

"Ughh kay?"

One hostile bus ride later we found ourselves at my school which Lightning immediately set out to explore the weird thing is that she smiled. She actually smiled, not a sarcastic asshole smile but a genuine warm smile. She has a soft side after all I guess.

Elise being the descendant of Hope had been offered the best office on campus but she turned it down for some hole in the wall office. She said she wanted to work her way up and earn the office, quite modest really but then again Elise was perfection.

Once again Elise had no one at her office hours but then again being a history professor you don't really get many visitors unless you're working on a paper or something which we weren't at the moment. All I had to do was say that I wanted to do my final paper on the Six Heroes too and Professor Estheim jumped on the chance to help me, said she wanted me to have the best paper possible and that she could make that happen. If I didn't have an angry spirit harping at me then this would've been the best thing ever. Man I could've probably made myself Mr. Elise Estheim this semester if it wasn't for Lightning.

"Come in Adam take a seat and we'll start"

"Don't mind if I do." As I set my stuff down I started going through the questions that I wanted to ask. Most of them being about Lightning. If she just happens to pop in then she'll see that I'm actually working at it. Plus all this information will definitely help me with my paper. I figured I might as well actually write it if I'm putting this much time into it.

"So Adam is there any particular point that you wanted to start at?"

"Actually I wanted to get some information on all the Heroes first before I get into their journey."

"Sounds good. Anyone in particular?"

"Lightning."

For a brief second I could see something in her eyes, sadness. However she immediately put a happy look back on her face and opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a book. It was unmarked so it was probably her own personal notes on the heroes.

"What would you like to know about Lightning?"

"Well mostly just stuff about her life after the establishment of the new towns. She seemed to slow down after the town of Balamb was established which was pretty surprising considering that she was still pretty young."

"Yes after the establishment of Balamb Lightning had decided to spend less time with the Corp and only wanted to be called upon if she was truly needed. The reason being that she wanted to spend more time with her family but also so that she could begin training her daughter."

"Training? For the Guardian Corp? Wasn't Luz only ten at the time though?"

There it was that happy smile again, she really did like it when people knew about the heroes. "Yes she was! Not many know that Luz started her training at such a young age, most assume that she had started when she joined the Corp but in reality she had been training for years with her mother. By the time she joined she was already as skilled as most special operatives at the time?"

"Mosts?"

"Yes, most. Luz had received excellent training from her Mother and had accompanied her and Fang on hunts for various monsters but that's where the problem was. Luz was always in a situation where her life was never truly at risk, Lighting and Fang always made sure that she was protected. The combat experience that she had was not comparable to those of the special ops who didn't have those safety nets and understood what real danger was."

"So basically she was never put in a sink or swim situation like the special ops guys?"

"Yes, which led to her being a reckless fighter in her early years since she didn't know when to run away. Of course over the years she would develop that experience and learn when to run and when to fight but that reckless attitude of hers never truly left her. Luz the Brave was true to her name but only because she didn't take anything she faced as seriously life threatening."

Interesting information but this doesn't help me with Lighting.

"Neato. So after Luz had joined the Guardian Corp what else did Lightning do? Since her daughter didn't need training anymore it would've made sense to get involved with Guardian Corp missions again but she didn't. What else kept her busy?"

"Contrary to many stories Lightning was actually quite the gentle person. She only appeared stern and stone-faced because she had to be strong for everyone else but in private Lightning was a soft kind-hearted person who cared greatly for her friends and family, almost to a fault sometimes. She was a bit of a jokester too but she had a very dry sense of humor so it was dark humor most of the time.

Yea no kidding Lightning made a dead puppy joke the other day. A dog got hit by a car while I was walking to the supermarket and the moment we saw it in the most serious tone possible she looked at me and said "that dog is deader than I am."

"It was this kind-hearted nature of hers that kept her from re-involving herself with the Corp. Spending all that time with her daughter and taking her around Pulse to see the world and travel with her friends again had made her quite happy. It also made her realize that she never had those experiences for herself since she forced herself to grow up. She was never able to have mother daughter bonding moments, she was never able to spend time with her father, she was never able to have any experiences like that. It saddened her greatly. She missed her parents but had never allowed herself to express it. Which is why she chose to not re-involve herself with the Corp and instead focus on her family, particularly her son whom she had a strained relationship with."

"Strained? Was she able to make things right with him?"

"To a certain extent yes but not completely. Lux wanted to live a normal life and not the one of a soldier. When Lightning learned of this she had begun focusing a majority of her time with training Luz. Lux didn't have the experiences that Luz did with their mother, in fact they hardly spent any time together. Which is what lead to them drifting apart. When Lightning had begun spending time with him again it was difficult since he learned to grow up without her, he didn't need her. It was a difficult time but they were able to establish a somewhat okay mother son relationship."

Lightning was a bad mother huh? Well I got a few points to start with now at least. I'm can't write to much about Lightning being a bad mom though, I'm pretty sure Professor Estheim wouldn't like me talking bad about one of the heroes. This'll definitely keep fake Lighting at bay for a while though.

"So he was alone growing up? What about his dad?"

"Oh Lux had a wonderful relationship with his father, Luz did as well. I'm quite sure that if it wasn't for him Lux would have ran away from home at a young age."

Good for him at least he had one good parent.

"Hm so Lightn…."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Lightning was standing on the opposite end of the window staring in. I thought she would still be wandering around but I guess she got bored and came looking for me. The professor must have caught notice because she had a confused look on her face.

"Lightning? Yes? Is there something in the window?"

"N-no not at all"

I could tell she didn't believe me but as she was turning around Lightning walked away. She was fucking with me, I'm trying to help her and she fucks with me.

"There's nothing here? What were you staring at Adam?" She turned around and started eye balling me. She must've been weirded out or something

"Oh it was nothing Professor I just had to sneeze and I ugh freeze up when I sneeze. It's gone now though."

"Oh! I have a friend who does that too it's quite entertaining." She let out a soft giggle and I knew I was back in the clear.

"Although I could've sworn I saw pink hair for a second, I suppose all this talk about Lightning has me seeing things."

Hm so the Professor can see her too? Then again I wouldn't expect anything less from a Hero's descendant.

"I would love to continue our talk Adam but I just remembered I have to run some errands today, we'll have to continue this another time."

It was unlike the Professor to cancel office hours so suddenly but I got more than enough information to keep the fake at bay for the time being.

"Oh it's alright Professor I have to do some research on my own after all too. Can't let you do all the work now."

She smiled and let out a soft laugh, "Yes can't have that now."

I grabbed my stuff thanked the professor and headed out towards the bus stop I figured I'd meet Lightning somewhere along the way.

As I arrived at the bus stop I noticed Lightning sitting on the bench with her eyes closed being all serious and what not I could tell she was awake because the moment I sat down she grunted at me. Seriously for someone so graceful in battle she could be really uncouth sometimes. Then again she was just some cosplayer I guess even she gets tired of staying in character sometimes.

We arrived at my apartment complex a few minutes afterwards, the whole way Lightning more or less interrogating me about the meeting. She already knew what I just learned so this meeting was pretty much a waste of time, information for my paper I guess. This cosplayer keeps surprising me with how much she knows about Lightning even if she does break character from time to time.

"I'm just saying if you would've told me what you know already I could've started at a different place and learned what you really wanted to know."

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't know? You're a history student aren't you? Don't they teach this to you in school?"

"They do but not about your personal life we just learn the bare minim…."

"I knew it!"

Lighting and I turned around and from down the hall near the stairs was Professor Estheim staring at us.

"Professor Estheim?"

"Elise…."

"Lightning I knew it was you! The moment I saw that shade of pink I knew it was you!"

Elise and Lighting know each other? She knows this fake?

"Professor you know this person?"

"Yes, I've known Lightning for some time now. All of the hero descendants know her."

"Uhh, you do know this a fake right? There's no way she's the real Lightning."

"No Adam, she is. She is the real Lightning."

Holy shit she's actually Lightning? This whole time the real Lightning has been hanging around my apartment? I got my ass kicked by THE Lightning.

Lightning turned slowly to me with a blank expression on her face. I don't know why but I'm half expecting her to put me in the wall, "You ass you still thought I was a fake?"

Ah Lightning, true to yourself even in the strangest of situations.


End file.
